Emily's First Date
by bookfish
Summary: One-Shot: This is Emily's first date on Allpoints Island and is continuing on my first story, 'Emily Windsnap and the Battle for her Life'. Warning: If you haven't already read my first story, DON'T read this one or else this will be a major spoiler!


**A/N: Hi, everybody! I'm sure most of you have read my first story **_**'Emily Windsnap and the Battle for her Life'.**_** Well, I just wanna say that this is the sequel to that story. It's connecting to the end I had. Yes, this is gonna be a oneshot story, so it's all just gonna be one long chapter. I hope you like it!**

"Emily! Come on, the boy's been waiting for almost an hour!" Mum called from the dining room, where Aaron was.

"Don't worry! I'm almost ready! I just have to put my skirt on under water and I can meet him there!" I called back as I jumped in the water. I waited for my tail to form as I untangled my best skirt, which was greenish-blue, to slip on top of it, right under my greenish-blue swimsuit. I had to put it on after my tail formed because otherwise it would just become a part of my body.

When I was ready, I swam through the porthole to see Aaron. He had a black swimsuit on with an underwater jacket. It was like a tux, though. Not like a rain jacket or anything.

"Have fun, you two!" Mum called down.

"Oh, don't worry!" Aaron called. "… we will." He continued. I blushed, and I was glad not to have_ that_ junk on my face. It didn't work in the water, and Aaron didn't care either way.

He took me by the hand as we swam to the best restaurant on Allpoints Island. It was called _'Dine under the Sea and the Stars'_ and it was partially on land and partially underwater. It was perfect for mermaid/human couples. Or even for semi-mermaid couples.

When we got there, I couldn't believe how wonderful it was. It was planted in a cave and it had a lot of holes at the top so human and mermaid couples could eat together, too. The human part of the restaurant was absolutely beautiful. It was just a flat rock by the shore and it had lots of plants and tables and the clear, night sky tied it all together.

"Hello. Would you like a table for two, or have you made a reservation?" The busboy mermaid asked. I thought I knew what would come next. 'Table for two' he would say. But as I listened, I didn't quite hear that…

"I've made a reservation, it's under Aaron."

"Oh, that reservation, in the," she started, then paused for a second and looked around. "secret area," she continued, whispering. "Come right this way." She finished.

I didn't know he made a reservation! I didn't know about the secret area, either. This was all really confusing.

"Aaron," I started as we followed the busboy. "you didn't tell me that you made a reservation, and what's the sec-" I started until he clapped his hand over my mouth.

"I thought you might like a surprise. And don't mention the secret area; it's a secret after all," He whispered.

"Okay," I whispered back. "Gotcha," I added as I winked.

"Good, 'cause here we are!" he said. It was beautiful! It was a big pool of water, which we were in, of course, and there was land up above we could go on! There was also a rock formation of a table and two cushioned rocks to act as chairs.

"Wow!" I gasped.

"Would you like to sit down?" The busboy mermaid asked.

"Yes, we would," Aaron answered. "I think she's too shocked to speak, so she will too,"

"Okay. A waiter or waitress will be here in a moment," She replied as she handed us our menus.

"You did this for me?"

"Yes, I did. Do you like it?"

"LIKE it? I LOVE it!" I exclaimed. "Oh, thank you Aaron!"

"Your welcome! That's not even all," he replied. "Listen," he said as he pushed a button on the wall. Then, there was music! Wonderful music!

"Oh, my gosh! Aaron, this is wonderful! Oh, thank you!" I said again as I hugged him.

When the waiter came, I ordered the grilled fish with crab at the side, and Aaron ordered a mixed seafood platter. As we waited, we gazed into each others eyes.

"What are we doing?" he suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"Uh, I don't know," I replied as I shrugged. "just… gazing into each others eyes, I guess," Then, we laughed. "Why are we laughing?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't know, just laughing, I guess." He replied as he shrugged. That's when the food came.

"Thank you," We said in unison. We laughed again.

As we ate, we talked about a lot of stuff, like the twitch in Mr. Seaworm's left eye, the new weekly tests the Mer School Board came up with and how much we hated them, what homework we had, our favourite classes, our least favourite classes, the suspicious goings on with Carly and Eddie, who were the most popular mermaids in our mer school, and if Mrs. Linger even had a husband. When we were done eating, he asked me if I wanted to go up to the surface.

"Sure," I nodded.

When we were up there, I gasped. It was absolutely beautiful! There was just stone for the ground, but there were so many potted plants, and there was a table, too, and it even had dessert menus!

"What's this?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," he replied. Then, he made a bird sound, and a waiter popped up from a hole in the ground by a rock wall.

"Hello, and welcome to the surface of the secret area. Would you like to sit down?" the waiter asked. Then, they came up to the surface. It was a person in a bathing suit!

"Sure," we answered in unison.

"Then come this way, please," the waiter answered as he gestured in the direction of the table. As we read the menus, the waiter asked what we would want.

"I'll have a… chocolate cake," I said.

"Make that for two," Aaron said.

"Okay. I'll be right back," the waiter said as he plopped back down.

I gazed into Aaron's eyes, until I thought a little more. "Wait a second, how are they gonna get it here, though? The cake can't get wet!" I asked.

"Don't worry, I know how they get the cake here. You'll see," Aaron answered. While we waited, we talked a little more about… stuff, I guess.

When the cake came, I couldn't believe it! It was covered in that plastic stuff you put onto cakes when you put them in the fridge and was in a plastic platter! It even had the forks inside the plastic!

"Thank you." Aaron and I said.

"Your welcome. Have a wonderful date now," the waiter replied.

"Oh, don't worry," I said as I gazed into Aarons eyes again. "We already have,"

While we ate our cake, we stared up to the stars.

"You know," Aaron started. "They're almost as beautiful as you,"

"What? Do I shine or something?" I joked.

"Too me, you do," he through back at me.

"Oh," I said, blushing. No one ever said that I had shone before, not even my Mum or Dad! "Thanks," I added.

*****

Aaron paid for dinner, which is supposed to be really nice of guys to do for their dates. We then swam to the rocks where Aaron and I had first kissed. That memory still gave me goose bumps, especially the part at the end where we each said 'wow'.

Anyway, we just sat there and stargazed. After awhile, it started to get a little cold, so I cuddled him. He just cuddled back.

"Isn't it a beautiful night?" Aaron asked.

"Hmmm," I replied. "having it with you makes it all the more better,"

"Oh! I just remembered I have one more surprise for you!" he said out of the dark.

"Oh yeah? And what is that?"

"Look," he said as I looked at what he pulled out. It was the micro trident!

"Wow! But, how did you…"

"When I told Neptune what I wanted to do, he hesitated at first, but then he realised that it was technically mine since I am one of his descendants," He answered. I had nearly forgotten that he was one of Neptune's descendants!

"So, what are you gonna use it for?" I asked him.

"This…" he said, as he used it to rearrange some of the many stars in the sky, making the words _I love you_ and put a heart underneath it.

"Hey, can I do something, too?" I asked him.

"Sure," he answered. Then, I spelled out the words _I love you, too_ and put a heart underneath it. We kept on making more pictures in the sky until it was late and frankly, I had to get home, so we swam back to _Fortuna_.

"Well, I guess this is good bye." I told him.

"I guess so," he said. "Can I take something home as a…memory of this night?" he then asked me.

"What?" I asked. When he whispered in my ear, I told him "Yes, you can." Then, he did what he needed to do. He kissed me. I felt so intrigued. Aaron's kisses were like those addictive video games.

"I love you. Good bye, Emily," he told me.

"I love you, too Aaron. Bye." I told him as he left.

I went up the trap door and Mum greeted me and asked me about the date. After I told her about it, I called to Dad in my room and told him about it, too. Then, this is where you come in. I wrote it all in my diary. Good night, and wish for more good times to come.

**A/N: So, that's my first oneshot story. It's just one really long chapter of Emily's and Aaron's first date. Be sure to review, and put on your favs lists! (only if you liked it, though.) And also be sure to visit my profile for more info on Liz Kessler and Emily Windsnap, and as I expand on the topics I write about, I'll do more updates on those, too! I also have a whole bunch of stuff you can put on your profile, some of them I made myself!**


End file.
